


new girl

by KadejahSenpai



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "I'm sorry dude. I assure you this will not be the last time you see her."Book One of the Grey SeriesWarning: Love, Fluff, Cursing





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan played video games as Jane followed Benny around trying to get candy and put makeup on him. A knock on the door was drowned out due to Ethan's game. "Ethan could you get the door!" His mom yelled. "Yeah!" He yelled back. He paused the game and set down the controller. "I will not put makeup on!" Benny yelled from the kitchen. Ethan got up and went to open the door.

He was greeted by a girl who was a little shorter than him. She had pastel blue hair that was thrown into a ponytail. Her eyes were a light grey color. Her outfit was almost all black besides the necklace around her neck. "Hey?" Ethan asked confused. "Hey. I'm looking for Samantha?" She asked. She had a light British accent and glasses. Ethan's mom walked up next to Ethan. "Oh hello y/n. Come in." She said moving Ethan aside. "Thank you ma'am."She followed in.

"So how's the new neighborhood?" Ethan's mom asked. "Nothing like England but just as good I suppose." She smiled. Her braces became noticeable with the purple bands. She almost instantly closed her mouth. "Well this is my son Ethan. You'll be his babysitter while Jane will have Sarah. He's been getting into a lot of trouble lately so I decided two babysitter's are better." His mother said. "Oh I doubt anything he can do is worse than what I've already dealt with." She jokes. 

"Well Sarah should be here soon. If you want to make food there's food in the fridge or you can order something." And with that the two parents left. "I guess I'll start dinner." Y/N said and walked into the kitchen. Ethan watched dumbfounded as Sarah walked in. "What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked. Y/N walked back into the living room. "Foods almost done." She smiles. She looks over at Sarah. "Oh you must be Sarah. I'm y/n. I'm Ethan's personal babysitter now." She walks back into the kitchen. "Your personal babe? Lucky." Benny said.

"I smell Mac and cheese." Jane said running into the kitchen. The three followed after her. And sure enough Mac and cheese was prepared. Jane was already eating. "Guys this is so good!" Jane said. "Sit. Have a bowl." Y/N said laying three bowls out. "You have a personal babe and she can cook? You've got it made." Benny whispered. Sarah smacked him on his head. "Something is weird about her necklace." Sarah said. "Really it looks pretty normal to me?" Ethan said. "Hey y/n? Where'd you get your necklace? I absolutely love it." Sarah asked. Y/N turned back around from dishes. "Oh my grandma actually made it before she passed. She was very sweet and loved making jewelry." She said touching the pink moon charm.

"Your hair is so cool! Did you dye it yourself?" Jane asked. "This?" Y/N said picking up a strand of her light blue hair. "I did. It was darker but I guess it faded with time." She said and returned to dishes. "Hey Jane why don't you go watch a movie?" Sarah asked. Jane nodded and went into the living room. "How much do you bet that she goes to our school?" Benny asked as if it wasn't obviously. "Hey are you in high school?" Benny asked y/n. "Yes I am. I'm the same as Ethan which is weird of why I had to watch him." She let out a small laugh but made sure to cover her mouth.

She went into the living room with Jane. "Did anyone get an off feeling with her?" Sarah asked. "A little but it wasn't much." Ethan replied. "All I know is she hot and has an accent." Benny walks into the living room. Y/N is braiding Jane's hair while she watches a movie. Sarah and Ethan follow. "Jane i know I'm not your babysitter but it's getting late and since you're so young your body relies on sleep to grow." Jane nodded and ran upstairs. "Sorry Sarah seeing as its already ten it was probably a good idea." Y/N gave a less toothy smile. "No its fine. I was going to set her in bed anyway." Sarah replied back.

"So what shall we do for an hour while we wait for your parents? All I really do is read in my free time and you guys don't look like you'd do that for fun." Y/N said. "Well we have video games." Ethan suggested. "Sure! I've only played Outlast so im not that good at any game." Ethan handed her the controller and started up a fighting game. Benny went over the controls with her and in no time she was kicking Ethan's butt. "Ethan you're literally getting beat by a girl who barely plays video games." Sarah said with a small laugh. "Well she's freakishly good!" He retorted. Not too long after the 'Player Two' wins flashes across the screen. "She won again." Benny snickered.

"You have a go then." Ethan said handing Benny the controller. Just as the controller was passed a boom hit the roof. Y/N knew exactly what it was. "Shit." She scrambled up and off the couch. "Ethan go get Jane and hide her." Ethan gave her a confused look. "I'll explain later. Just do it."  Y/N said panicky. The second Ethan went upstairs a male came out of the chimney. "Of course she'd send you."


	2. Chapter 2

The man growled. "Y/N who is that?" Sarah asked. She pushed Benny and Sarah behind her. "Like I said I'll explain later." She said calmly. "Nice to see you again well not really." Y/N spoke. The man let out a chuckle. "Surprised he sent you first. But I guess send the weakest first to get rid of them." The anger built up in the man. Sarah brought out her fangs. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Y/N warned. Sarah didn't listen and charged at the man. He flung her threw the wall. She was out. "I told her." Y/N sighed. "Fine you want to dance? Let's go."

She leaned up to Benny. "Hey you seen that pink charm? Yeah just rip it off." Y/N said. "What?" Benny questioned. "It's either you rip the charm off or he rips you apart. Your choice." Benny takes no hesitation to break the charm. Y/N stops moving. Her hair shifts from blue to black. Her eyes flicker red. Her once nice outfit became an all black outfit that was tight to her body. A sharp pair of fangs pop out. "Okay let's dance." She lunges at the man who sends magic whirling at the wall. It explodes leaving a black mark. 

Y/N pins the man to the ground. "Benny I want you to grab the white crystal attached to his shoe." Y/N commands. Benny does so fumbling around. He hands the crystal to y/n. "Idiot. Keeping the crystal in such a noticeable place." She shakes her head and jabs the crystal into his heart. He dissappears into thin air causing y/n to hit the ground. She placed the now red crystal in her pocket. She stood up instantly remembering Sarah. She yells up the stairs. "Ethan and Jane? You can come out of hiding, we're all good."

She bends down to Sarah picking her up. "How did they hurt her? She's a vampire?" Benny asked. "They're not normal beings." She runs her hand over Sarah's cut which seem to dissappear. She places her hand on her forehead which seems to jolt Sarah awake. She sets her back down. "You should be good, maybe a little dizzy." Y/N looks at the home damage she caused. Ouch. Ethan comes downstairs with Jane. Ethan noticed her teeth. "Sit im going to explain everything to all of you." Y/N said. All four sat on the couch while y/n or what was supposed to be y/n looked at them.

"The man you seen? He's a grey. A mixture of vampire and spellmaster but the problem is he's purely dark magic. There's a person coming he's still weak so he sends his minions." Y/N explained before sighing. "I'm only here cause they're after Jane." She said. All of them looked confused. "Why me?" Jane asked. "You, well you have a power much like Ethan is a seer. Except different? You have what you call in my community the 'Good aura'. Your magic is unlocked when you experience a certain feeling." Y/N tried explaining. "Why are they after my sister?" Ethan asked. "Well it's cause she's one of two people with this power. The other well being dead." Y/N laughed nervously.

"Now who are you?" Sarah asked more curiously than the others about Jane. "I'm a grey but im based off good magic. Hints while I was able to heal you. But I do have a little dark magic that is only able to come out one way." "That way is?" Sarah pressed. "Blood. Blood sucking to be exact. Now while normal vampires if they suck someone's blood the person either dies or becomes a fledging but with me it's different." She takes a breath. "If I bite someone it simply gives me energy. I won't hurt the person either. Nothing will happen to them." The four nod taking in the information. 

"I would to say more but ill let normal me tell you. Also when Benny attaches the charm again I will pass out for a few minutes. If I don't wake up after ten just pinch my neck and I'll wake up. But let me fix something." She looks around the room at the mess. She hums something before the whole house is clean. "Okay now charm. Also I hope everything is back in order." Benny attaches the charm. Y/n's hair shifts back to blue and her eyes flicker normal. Soon her fangs go in and with a thud she hits the ground.

The four scramble up and help her onto the couch. They sit there looking and the eachother trying to process everything that happened.


End file.
